LOVE ME
by magic shuckle 09
Summary: based of of a meme I saw on pokememes. Red gets captured by a jigglypuff, and he has to escape. I don't own anything. kind of a experimental story.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE ME

Red was just walking along. He didn't have any plans for the day, so he just decided to walk around until he ran into team rocket or something. All the rest of the pokemon were at a day care because pikachu insisted that all the pokemon play. And since he is the leader of the group, besides red, everyone had no choice but to oblige.

So he was just walking. Waiting for some kind of adventure. But little did he know that he was going to have one heck of one soon. As he was walking, he noticed a hill with a tomato berry. Being a fan of spicy things, he walked up to the small hill and picked the berry up. He shouldn't have.

The minute he did, the hill got bigger. All the grass fell off and turned a navy blue. A snorlax blue. The snorlax grabbed red and punched red in the head. All went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Red woke. His eyesight was blured. Then, thump, thump, thump. Red looked up. He saw the snorlax, and something was wrong. The snorlax being all cut up and all. Oh, and it had a missing ear. It sickened red inside. Who could do this to a snorlax? Team rocket?

Mab-oh no. no no no no no no no no. he'd heard it before. Could it be, a-a hypno? Or a cacturne? But before he could think more, the snorlax picked him up and put his hands in handcuffs. Then he crossed his legs, and placed those in handcuffs. That were built into the ground. So red was sitting cross legged against his will with his hands behind his back. He was scared. He needed to escape, no, he needed to call his pokem-he stoped . he was being sung to. By a- but before he could anser him self, he drifted of to sleep. And the jiggalepuff steped out of the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE ME

Red awoke, again. For a second, he was hoping that it was all a dream. But alas, you can't hope something and it will happen(he already tried that with blue going away), but enough of that. As red looked up, he saw the jigglepuff. Something was horribly wrong with the pokemon. It wasn't cut up like the snorlax, but had big eyes, really big eyes in fact. And something else. It had THAT look in its eyes. The crazed kind of look were you know that something went horribly wrong. The ballon like pokemon turned around and was stumbling to pick something up. Red prayed to Arceus that it was a hurt iggilybuff and he needed to heal it and he would be his merry way with a thanks from a crazy eyed jigglepuff. But apearently, Arceus didn't like him today, because it wasn't a small, cute pokemon. It was a (very big),

Gun.


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE ME

Red was truly scared now. I mean, how could a Pokémon, a jigglepuff no less, get a gun like this? Then a wonderful thought occurred to red. A gun that big, how could a small jigglepuff have the strength, or even the thumbs, to hold a gun of that size? "Laaaaaaaaaaaaaax." Red looked over and saw the snorlax (he realized he was a thin one.) laying down in the corner, apparently begging for the tomato berry that was beside the jigglypuff. The balloon Pokémon then proceeded to toss the gun in the air, (and quickly) picked up the spicy berry and threw it at the snorlax's stomach, covering it in sticky juice, which the snorlax tried to lick up pathetically. Then, the jigglepeff caught the gun as it was coming down. Then red realized it. This little guy, this, jigglepuff, abused something 10 times its size. "So that's where the scrapes came from." Spoke red the first time in the epidemic.

The jigglepuff was reminded he was there and pointed the gun at red, with the snorlax whimpering in the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

LOVE ME

A/N. Hi guys, I hope you like my story so far. If I'm doing anything wrong, please tell me in the comments, or review, nicely. (Since this is my first story)Oh, and I don't know how to spell jigglepuff. Tell me that to please. This chapter is longer then expected.

D

Then, it did something I didn't expect. It jumped into my lap, and then said something to the snorlax. Said snorlax got up and pushed my back, so I was leaned up against the Jiggypuff. Then the snorlax held a piece of parchment for me to see (behind the Jiggypuff's back of course).

"BEN"

Then he remembered where this Pokémon duo came from.

*FLASH BACK*

It was when he was waiting for a challenge, at MT. SILVER. A kid, maybe 14, could be seen coming to him. Red hoped it would be a challenge this time and not a pushover. But then the boy fell to the ground with a terrible thump, with his heart was exhausted, drew his last breath, with a Majora's mask game in hand. (Anyone get the reference here?) But, otherwise, 4 Pokémon were released from there Pokeballs. A porygon 2, jiggypuff, snorlax, and a charzard. BEN's Pokémon looked at their dead trainer, and bowed their heads in pure respect. But the jiggypuff was different. His eyes grew, as a sign of insanity. It then threw charzard, porygon 2, Pokeballs of a cliff, returned snorlax, then used perish song, before returning itself, to let the others perish. Red watched in horror (perish song didn't affect humans) as the two Pokémon fell and died. Next the Pokeballs let the insane Pokémon out who let the snorlax out. The snorlax, out of anger for his trainer, threw the Majora's mask cartage far out of sight, where it hit a old man on the head. "Hello, Ben." (Anyone?)

*END FLASH BACK*

Then the jiggypuff wrote something on the paper.

"LOVE ME."


	6. Chapter 6

LOVE ME

As the jigglypuff cuddled into him more, he silently wished for someone to come and save him from this maniac Pokémon, and save the snorlax as well, before the jigglypuff killed him.

BLUE P.O.V.

Blue was running as fast as he could-away from Red's Pokémon, who were asking (or trying) where their trainer was. He honestly didn't care what happened to his rival, but try saying that to a charzard. Wait a minute. His whole team only comes out in emergencies. Maybe he was captured! Even so, I need something to do, so he called out his Pokémon, already adding to Red's, to make a small, but powerful army. "C'mon guys, let's go find Red!

LEAF P.O.V.

Leaf was looking at a flower, just minding her own business. She gasped. "What was that flower?! Reds been kidnapped by a mad jigglypuff?! And I need to team up with blue to save him?! I'm coming Red!

A/N: hi guys, I hope you like my story.

-D


	7. Chapter 7

LOVE ME

(A/N) Hey! Thank you Y-ko  for being my first review! And many more! (I hope so, and please review.) And by the way, blue and red are males, and leaf ( or green if you prefer) is a female.

Soon enough, leaf found blue and told him what happened and blue, being the jerk he was, didn't believe her. "But it's true! Here, I'll show you! She then proceeded to take his arm and drag him to the supposed talking flower. Said flower turned back into a ditto, one of leaf's Pokémon. "See! I told you it talked!

"Well fine. But where do start searching?" Leaf put her ear to her ditto, which whispered (she could understand her Pokémon) something to her. "Good idea! Here, blue come to the forest!"

"Why?"

"Just because that's what my ditto said and I trust my Pokémon. Don't you?...BLUE!"

"Fine! Arceus, you're annoying!"

Leaf then got Blue, his Pokémon, and Reds Pokémon and brought them to the middle of the very same forest that red was in, they just didn't know it. "Okay, stand right here, and, uh, spread your legs." (Not like that you sick monkeys) "Fine but wh-" leaf then kicked him so hard between the legs that he let out a scream so loud that it could rival even an exploud's mighty wail. "Why…..did…..you?"

"Think about it. (She let out all her Pokémon, now having leafs, reds and blues Pokémon all together.) Whatever has Red must be here since this is the biggest forest around, and will make sure we are dealt with, since it knows we are here, thanks to you. All we have to do is wait for it to come to us, and we'll have Red."

"Dang, you're a good strategist, but will you mind telling me next time, 'cause I think you just disabled my ability to have kids."

"Well, they don't call me razor leaf for nothing."

"Very funny."

? P.O.V.

Lo-. Hear. Hear scream. Kill. Kill screamer. Kill by myself. Red. Red stays here. Red stays or dies. Snorlax. Snorlax come. Eat remains. Go. Let's go. Let's go with gun. Beware. Bware of lavender. Beware of lavenders gengar.


	8. Chapter 8

LOVE ME

(3rd p.o.v.)

"Green, how can you be so sure what comes won't kill us?"

"we'll be fine, blue. The only Pokémon here are normal types. Trust me."

""Well, even if we do die," blue chuckled, "lady's first."

Green then kicked him in the groin again.

"Blue, do you hear that? Something's coming.

"Yeah, I hear it. But next time, just a slap across the face would get the point across."

Then, they emerged. The jigglypuff and snorlax came out of the bushes. The snorlax was carrying red in handcuffs. At this, red;s pokemon growled, and almost charged. But they realized that the jigglypuff had a gun. But the jigglypuff didn't know that RED+HIS TEAM OF FIVE= KICK YOUR FACE. +12 OTHER ELITE POKEMON. "Espeon! Use physic on the gun! Destroy it!" Red yelled. A pink light surrounded the gun, lifted it in the air, and crushed it into the size of a baseball, then was thrown at the jigglypuff . Hard. (A/N what is about to happen is probably impossible. I hope I don't offend anyone.) So hard in fact, that she somehow snapped OUT of her insanity. Then realizing what she had done, she ran. Then she realized something else. Her snorlax stayed behind. But she still ran. But she didn't know that she was being followed by a pair of merciless eyes and a twisted smile. The shadow pokemon.

(Red p.o.v.)

After my Pokémon rescued me, (blue and green didn't do crud.) I looked at the poor abused snorlax. Now he had nowhere to go. I flipped out my pokedex. Level 81. With a little training, he could be on his team. The homeless Pokémon walked away, his head down, weeping silently, like he did so many times before, in the captivity of jigglypuff, who had abandoned him like he was a simple toy. I felt sad for it. But I really wanted to have it. "Hey! Snorlax! Come here! I want to tell you something!" The snorlax turned, and looked at me. "Hey, since you have nowhere to go, I was thinking you could join our team, making a full team of six. What do you say?" The snorlax then nodded slowly, after a minute or so. "Alright! Welcome to the team snorlax!" Then, I threw the red and white Pokeball ball, and the giant was consumed in a flash of red, then three shakes, and I had his final party member. Lets test his strength….

"HEY BLUE!"


End file.
